


you're a real hot-tea

by chameleontattoos



Series: Pentagon Coffee Shop AUs [4]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleontattoos/pseuds/chameleontattoos
Summary: based on the prompt "i work opening shift, but whenever i get there at 5:30 somehow you’re always already there, looking flawlessly put together. you haven’t even had your coffee yet. tell me your secrets"





	you're a real hot-tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marciee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciee/gifts).



Hyunggu’s been doing this job for a long time.

‘A long time’ is five years, but that’s not important.

What _is_ important is that one of the basic laws of the universe is that people with a caffeine dependency are mentally and physically incapable of being functional members of society without having had a cup of coffee with their breakfast. Sometimes even _before_ their breakfast. And _then_ they have the cup _with_ their breakfast. And then they have a third cup _after_ their breakfast, just to make sure the caffeine sticks.

Hyunggu knows this, because he opens every other weekday, and it’s a self-evident truth. None of the early morning customers can hold a coherent conversation before he’s served them their coffee.

The café opens at 6:00am, but Hyunggu has to be there early to set up for the pre-work-day breakfast rush. That means every other weekday he’s walking around the corner from where he parked his car at no later than half past five.

And every other weekday this one guy is already standing by the door, roller briefcase in hand. At half past five. Without fail. Every Tuesday and Thursday.

“Good morning,” he greets, smiling politely.

“Morning, Mr. Ko.” Hyunggu replies, unlocking the door and stepping aside to let him in.

“How many times are we going to do this?” He pouts slightly. “Mr. Ko is my dad. And my dad is boring as hell. Call me Shinwon.”

Full sentences and perfect diction. Is this guy an angel? Is he Jesus? Did Jesus need sleep?

“Sorry, _Shinwon_.” Hyunggu says pointedly. He scoots behind the counter, grabbing his apron. “Sleep well?” He asks, making conversation while he ties the strings behind him.

“Not especially.” Shinwon says cheerfully. “My usual, please.”

“You’re gonna have to give me a minute.” Hyunggu laughs. “The machine isn’t even on yet.”

Shinwon just smiles, leaning his hip against the counter. “I’ll allow it.”

Hyunggu fiddles with the stereo while the coffee machine warms up, trying to remember the funky jazz station he’d chanced across last week. “So, I’ve been meaning to ask you.” He starts, keeping an eye on the coffee machine. “Why do you always come in so early? Most people –”

“Would be asleep at this hour?” Shinwon raises an eyebrow.

“Well, yeah.” Hyunggu says, twiddling the dial on the stereo. “I thought office hours were more reasonable than having to get up at sometime-before-half-past-five o’clock.”

“Oh, they are.” Shinwon sets his briefcase down on the counter in front of him, draping himself gracefully over it. “I just couldn’t sleep one night and my condo is just around the corner, so I came here, and you were working –”

Hyunggu fumbles the dial.

“And I asked one of the other baristas if you had any other opens, and he said two opens a week were the only shifts you ever had –”

Gee, is the coffee machine ready yet? Hyunggu should really get to making that coffee.

“And I said to myself ‘Shinwon, sometimes sacrifices have to be made in order to be able to ogle hot baristas’ and really, I sleep too much as it is, so here I am. Are you okay?”

Hyunggu’s mouth, he realises, is wide open. He closes it. “Hunky dory, yup, coffee, yup! Great!”

God, what is _wrong_ with him? He’s the man with the smoothness. He’s suave. He has a _reputation_ for being _friendly but suave_.

Shinwon smiles this smile that says he knows exactly what’s going on inside Hyunggu’s head and he loves it. “Coffee does sound great, thank you. Two sugars and a slice of your ass to go with it, if you don’t mind.”

“ _Holy_ God.”

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt is from [here](http://authorkurikuri.tumblr.com/post/150984606635/spice-up-those-coffee-shop-aus)!!


End file.
